tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The Vicarstown Sentinel/Archive 1
Re:Marklin Yes, your edits are great. Nice to meet you. I was a member on SiF for a short while and I seen the Marklin thread, very interesting stuff. :) ZEM talk to me! 23:55, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, the MoD might be based on that. I'll take care of the duplicate article and you can feel free to add as many images as you like! :) Those pics sound great! ZEM talk to me! 18:57, 22 January 2009 (UTC) ::I just got your message on Tugs Wiki, feel free to upload pictures there too! :) ZEM talk to me! 19:07, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Um... I have created an account. SodorProductions. The IP address is my shcools most likely as I joined while at school, doing research for a railway project City of Truro's face Please find and up load the picture of his face! Thomasfan 05:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Anyway Thats all right thanks for looking. Thomasfan 02:51, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Vandals! Anonymous Vandals! Thanks Jim, I took care of that guy. He has been a recurring problem for a while. He has been blocked for the 4th time. Thanks again. ZEM talk to me! 19:54, 28 January 2009 (UTC) City of Truro * Oh . . . sorry about that. I had uploaded the image for his factbox and didn't see any use for it. You may put it back if you want. Sorry. Aurum Ursus 21:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) MoD Sorry. Go ahead and revise. Aurum Ursus 20:04, 29 January 2009 (UTC) CoT pic * Course you can. This is a free source, isn't it? Aurum Ursus 19:32, 30 January 2009 (UTC) You found it! Thank you for finding City of Truro's face. Thomasfan 03:10, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Hiro's Prototype? Great work on finding the prototype. (He looks almost exactly the same as it!) Take a look at how I used a pic of the engine from Wikipedia on my forum: You know, I just thought of something, I don't think I've every told you - I run a TUGS/Thomas forum also! Here is the link, I just changed the design to a Hero of the Rails theme last night and you're welcome to join if you want. The NEW Tugboats and Thomas Forums ZEM talk to me! 23:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Re:WHY??? Goldenbear deleted the images. I don't know but I'm sure he has his reasons. Maybe you should ask him? ZEM talk to me! 15:53, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry (again) I deleted your images of the BR 80 because I din't think we needed so many. I'll restore a few now. Aurum Ursus 03:40, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Re:TUGS wiki OK, I'm heading there... :) ZEM talk to me! 19:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Goods engine spotted in Season 5? I'm sorry, I can't see it... Can you get a screenshot and upload it? I seen City of Truro though, to the right side of the screen when Thomas and Percy go to pick up the restored OSC. ZEM talk to me! 17:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Goods scrap engine again Wow, that is so cool about the Duncan Gets Spooked model. That story used to really scare me! :) :D ZEM talk to me! 14:42, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Season 13 Club Yes, sure you can join! I added you to the club! ZEM talk to me! 15:06, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Reporting for duty, sir! Thank you, I deleted those pages. :) ZEM talk to me! 14:23, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Tugs is at it again... Thanks for letting me know about those spam pages the other day, I deleted them. :) Yep, I don't think that Sir Topham Hatt is going to be very happy with Diesel 10's makers if he checks the Sodor regs! :) ZEM talk to me! 12:38, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Re:New Season 13/Hero of the Rails pictures! Wow! I looked Tidmouthsheds up on YouTube, those are cool pics! I especially like the "scrap" Hiro - very realistic CGI. I also enjoyed the Trainz TATMRR videos that he made. ZEM talk to me! 17:22, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Re:TATMR "Rainbow Sun" Prototype found! Wow, that is cool, another piece of Thomas history! :) ZEM talk to me! 02:00, 25 March 2009 (UTC) My name Yep, it's Latin. Aurum Ursus 04:51, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Re:31120 It is likely that he was pulling royalty. :) ZEM talk to me! 01:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Delete I deleted the gibberish, and I am planning on writing to you on YouTube in a minute, I've got an account!!! ZEM talk to me! 13:54, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Archiving Do you want me to archive your talk page? Aurum Ursus 19:20, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Thomasfan here wishing you a very happy Easter!Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 04:20, 12 April 2009 (UTC)